Going Under
by AngelofMist
Summary: Songfic by Evanescence, Oneshot. Inuyasha is about to go off to see Kikyo again, but Kagome begs him to stay. Can she make him stay this time, or will she finally break down and leave to her own era, never to return?


Yup, my reviewers may hate me for it but I have a lot of mixed ideas in my head and I want them out so here's a songfic, Going Under by Evanescence-yeah I like her songs, as you can tell...

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha!!**

It was a warm night outside as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara camped outside. Kirara was resting adorably in Sango's lap. The day was perfect; they easily obtained another jewel, Kagome and Inuyasha only had one small argument and Miroku only groped Sango twice-a third the actual times he does.

Kagome visibly tensed as she felt a familiar presence, one similar to her own. She hesitantly looked towards Inuyasha to see if he noticed. He seemed to be sniffing and looking off into the forest where he spotted some shinigami. His gaze then averted to Kagome, a gaze that was sad and apologetic. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with hurtful and questioning eyes. Sango and Miroku watched in disappointment and pity. '_Why does he always choose to hurt her...? How is Kikyo any better than Kagome?_' Sango wondered. Inuyasha stood up as turned around before giving Kagome one last look. He stopped when he heard her say something.

"Why...?" She whispered. Inuyasha hesitated for a bit before turning around to answer her.

"Kagome you said you understood..." Inuyasha said. Miroku scoffed in his mind as well as Sango.

"I'm not like you Inuyasha...I'm only human...how much do you think I can take?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome...I can't...Kikyo and me...why do you care so much Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, making Sango and Miroku scoff out loud. Kagome's eyes narrowed at him in anger.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you –  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you –  
And you still won't hear me.  
(Going under)**_

"I've dealt with you and Kikyo for so long Inuyasha! All the time, letting you go, just so you can maybe find some happiness with her!" Kagome yelled as she stood up. "And every time you're with her I sit here, pathetically crying here, feeling sorry for myself and feeling so helpless!"

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started

"Don't!" Kagome cut him off. "...How many times have I asked-no, _**begged**_ you not to go with her? And every time you just looked down at me without anything to say and run of with her!" Tears were collecting her eyes but they were still narrowed in anger. "Why do I care Inuyasha...? Because for some reason, some reason unknown to me...I loved you..." Kagome's head lowered as Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "But...I don't know how much I can take..." Kagome said as she began to walk away.

_**Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**_

Kagome was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him and he saw the tears already cascading down her cheeks

"I..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He loved her too; he wanted to tell her that more than anything but he couldn't get it out. His lungs seemed to not have the ability to release the air needed to say those words. Kagome fiercely grabbed her hand back from him.

"I don't need it, I don't want it. I refuse to be pitied like some little girl." Kagome said. "I'm going home...a place where I may actually find someone who will only want me. Not someone who looks like me or both, _**only**_me." Kagome stomped off towards the well. Inuyasha looking like he had just been shot.

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under**_

'_I can't keep beating myself over and over for him._' Kagome thought to herself. '_I'm not some puppet; I have needs, wants, and limits...things he refuses to see..._' Kagome stopped in her tracks and wiped her tears. It was night but she could see where she was going. The area was light beautifully by the full moon and stars in the sky. She gazed up at it as it shone on her features, highlighting her eyes and hair.

"Kagome!" Someone yelled. Kagome looked behind her to see Inuyasha running after her an arm outstretched before him as he saw she was mere meters from the well.

"What is it?" Kagome asked him coldly. Her eyes widened and she gasped as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms.

_**Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore**_

He placed an arm tightly around her waist while one hand was stroking her hair while he laid his cheek on her head. Kagome clutched his haori beneath her fingers and clenched her teeth as the tears streamed down her face. She loved being in his arms, it felt so right to her and she wanted to stay there.

"I...I love you too Kagome..." Inuyasha said. Her eyes widened as her grip slightly loosened. '_Maybe...maybe he does care for me...maybe more than her..._' Kagome thought. She looked to her right and saw a figure in the shadows. It emerged from the shadows and as the moon shone on it, she could see that it was Kikyo. She looked up at Inuyasha who was looking down at her but glanced at Kikyo. She wanted to stay here, hoping that he wouldn't leave her again...maybe this time...this one time, he wouldn't leave. She cursed her thoughts and pushed him forcefully away from her, doing what she believed was best for her. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at her unbelievingly.

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through**_

Inuyasha looked to his left and saw Kikyo as his eyes stared at her. Kagome saw this and scowled in her mind. Now they both looked at him, and he looked back and forth. Their eyes were cold, hurtful. If they could speak he was sure they'd say "Choose". Kagome didn't want to hear this. She could feel her heart falling apart, just being afraid of what he'd say. She felt so stiff, she couldn't move, she wanted to stay and hear what he wanted to say but part of her was saying run, go into the well and never look back. Kagome did the thing she thought was best, she shut her eyes and turned around, running towards the well.

_**So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under**_

Inuyasha's eyes shot towards her and he began running after her. He couldn't let he leave, he wanted her to stay. He wanted her but he didn't want to break a promise her had to his past loved one, he couldn't make himself do it.

"Kagome!" He yelled in a pleading voice. Kagome shook her head furiously while her eyes were still shut and kept running towards the well. Shaking her head made a few tears fly from her face, glistening in the moonlight as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. '_I won't stay...I'm not going to let him use me and tear me apart5 again...I can't..._' She thought as she kept running. She knew Inuyasha was getting close. If she didn't do something she wouldn't make it.

"Sit..." She whispered brokenly. She heard Inuyasha be slammed into the ground and she leapt into the well but not before hearing a "Kagome!" again.

_**  
I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through**_

_**I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under**_

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well in her time after the blue light had faded. She jumped out as fast as she could and threw everything she could find inside the well. She didn't care if she got punished for it; she threw antiques, heavy pots, and heavy wood-anything she could find, she threw it into the well. She then fell on her knees and cried while her body wracked with sobs. She threw the jewels to the grass before she jumped in the well and now there was no way either she or Inuyasha could pass through. She blocked it; she never wanted to return again. She sadly picked up the lid of the well and slid it over it.

"_**Goodbye...Inuyasha..."**_

**-**

**There it is, I know some lyrics didn't fit but hopefully it was still good. I think I'll make one more songfics, same artist but it's going to be my favorite song of hers that I choose but hopefully you guys like it. It will be SessKag though. I promise you that I will be 100 percent better than this, I cry every time I think of the plot so give me a couple days please? I PROMISE it will be good! -pouts-**

**Don't worry guys, there will still be a chapter to **_**The Mysterious Girl**_** on Friday, I'm not going to quit it and write songfics non stop ok? Leave reviews on what you think please!**

**AngelofMist**


End file.
